


Daytime Friends and Nighttime Lovers

by viciouswishes



Category: Lost
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-18
Updated: 2005-03-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 10:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13052100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: Setting: Post-"In Translation."





	Daytime Friends and Nighttime Lovers

Boone's ignoring her. Has been ever since he started hanging out with Locke in the jungle. Just what do two men in the jungle do all day together?

When they were younger and still living in L.A., Shannon used to tease Boone when he'd hang out with his male friends. He had one in particular, Harry, no maybe, Henry that she used to tease them mercilessly about closing the bedroom door just too long.

But Locke's skin isn't golden tan like Henry's, more like Kentucky Fried Chicken. And he doesn't have ripped abs or at least ones that she'd care to look at. At least with Henry, she could do some imagining of what they did behind that closed door with the permanent sign that read, 'No Girls Allowed' where she'd scribbled, 'except Shannon' underneath it. She'd never realized how lame it was that Boone kept it on his door all through middle and high school.

Hot sand squishes between Shannon's pink toes and she considers moving to the shade. She hopes that she's not going to run out of toenail polish any time soon. But the bottle's wearing down. Makes her wonder if Locke knows how to make toenail polish as he seems to be able to do everything else. He even made a crib for Claire's baby.

Locke, she didn't know what was so great about Locke. Even Sayid seemed to like him; Jack approve of him; Sun smile at him; and Michael not try to kill him anymore. She watches as the creepy little boy throws a stick to his dog.

At night, she sleeps curled tightly around Boone's body, and during the day, he leaves her to her own devices, acts as if she doesn't exist. So she spends her time with Sayid. She thinks a lot about having sex with him, especially when it's so warm that she finds him shirtless. Then worries about timing, that her birth control's running out and that Sawyer's hording the condoms. She'd probably have to suck his dick to get one, and she'd rather leave that to Kate or Jack.

"Hey," Shannon says. Her sunglass-covered eyes look up at Sayid, her, she doesn't quite know what he is.

"Good afternoon." He sits down next to her, and she can't resist the urge to kiss him. She thinks she's in love with kissing him, with feeling something besides the sting of the salt air midday. "I was wondering if you'd like to go on a walk with me? I discovered a waterfall this morning, and it made me think of you."

"Sounds fun." Shannon smiles as they stand and he helps her to her feet. She slips on her shoes, thinking that they just might have to go skinny dipping if Hurley doesn't follow them.

As they move into the jungle, it becomes slightly colder than on the beach. Reminds her of the night, reminds of Boone. She almost asks Sayid to take her to Locke and Boone, knowing that he could track them. "So tell me just how much this waterfall reminds you of me?"


End file.
